


Blue Sunshine

by writeitininkorinblood



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, basically just fluff, mild obsessive compulsive disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitininkorinblood/pseuds/writeitininkorinblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Connor and Jude across the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Places

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A hopelessly messy person and an obsessively neat person become roommates...

Jude found very quickly that living with Connor was a mixed bag. He loved falling asleep next to him at night, loved waking up to morning kisses and, if he was lucky, breakfast in bed. He loved curling up in Connor’s arms in front of the TV with no worry that one of his siblings would appear and flop down beside them, unceremoniously changing the channel.

What Jude didn’t love was how Connor had absolutely no concept of tidiness. Nothing had a place unless Jude gave it one, and Connor invariably immediately forgot where that place was. That meant that clothes were kept on the floor, DVDs were in all the wrong cases, and glasses and plates were scattered around the flat. Books were never left where Jude put them; nail varnish bottles strayed from their rainbow order; there was never a pen to be found. It was starting to drive Jude crazy. They were only little things, but they built up and up and up until Jude was fighting back tears of frustration. That was all it took for Connor to start to make a conscious effort towards neatness. He couldn’t bear to see Jude cry, and it dawned on him that what he’d been doing without thought had affected his boyfriend so much.

From then Connor tried. He really did. He tried to keep the nail varnish in Jude’s order, tried to make the bed and put empty dishes in the sink and the right DVD in the right case. He made every effort to remember Jude’s place for everything. In return he got surprised smiles and gentle kisses, so it was a bargain he was perfectly happy with. Jude didn’t mind that Connor didn’t always keep everything as neat as he’d have liked, but he grew to love that Connor was trying.


	2. Knowing

Ten years. They’d been together ten years. There was nothing Connor didn’t know about Jude. He knew when he needed to be kissed, when he needed to be held, when he needed space. He could tell how Jude felt solely based on the colour of his nail varnish. A unique kind of mood ring that actually worked. Connor knew that Jude liked it when Connor’s hands were in his hair, although Jude actually wasn’t opposed to Connor’s hands anywhere on him. Connor knew Jude loved his family with all his heart and that he needed to see them as much as possible. No, there was nothing Connor didn’t know about his boyfriend.

Jude thought he knew everything about Connor. He knew that Connor’s dad made him tense and withdrawn, even after all these years. Jude knew when to hold Connor’s hand in public and when not to. He knew that Connor liked his pasta slightly undercooked; he knew that Connor clung like a child in his sleep. And he knew that Connor mumbled when he was nervous.

The one thing Jude didn’t know about Connor was why he had decided to bring them to a ridiculously expensive restaurant when, as far as Jude could recall, it wasn’t a special anniversary of any kind, and why Connor was currently mumbling more than Jude had ever known him to. Jude didn’t know about the ring currently hidden in his boyfriend’s pocket.

‘…And it’s just that its legal and I really like the idea and I think you like it too and I’d love to be able to introduce you to people as my husband and-‘

‘Wait, husband?!’ Jude sat up straight and widened his eyes. ‘Connor… are you asking me to marry you?’ A warm wave of emotion broke over Jude’s heart as he breathed out a shaky breath. 

‘I-I am.’ Connor looked relieved to have finally made it to the part where the ring suddenly wasn’t a secret anymore. He fumbled around for the box in his pocket and Jude’s hands flew to cover his smile. He cursed himself for being a cliché, but he wouldn’t have changed anything about that moment for the world.

‘Yes. Definitely yes.’ The answer was never going to be anything other than the most certain yes Jude had ever given.

Connor knew everything about Jude so the positive response wasn’t a surprise, but it still made his heart leap. His boyfriend was going to be his husband and, at that moment, that was all he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based roughly on my own experiences with OCD and I mean no offense or disrespect to anyone with conflicting experiences.


End file.
